


Raise a Little Hell

by star__light



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bonnie & Clyde References, Gen, Psychotic Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: Inspired bythis animatic.Varian was tired of that place.





	Raise a Little Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 21: Psychotic.

At his side he could hear Rudiger calling him, but he preferred to focus on the homogenous concentration present on his test tube, the bright green color invading his dungeon with light.

Sinning with himself, Varian was already stressed enough in that prison when he should be helping his father. Worse yet, being locked in for something that had not been his fault in the first place.

But that torture would soon end when his greatest project would end and he could escape with Rudiger, recover the place that had been forcibly taken from him, and raise a little hell against the people who had taken his place in heaven.

 


End file.
